Nightmares
by Blood Rose Vampiress
Summary: Ciel is awaken by a terrible nightmare and finds Sebastian by his bedside. Sebastian/Ciel. Yaoi. Oneshot.


A/N: This is my first Kuroshitsuji fic. I've only watched a few episodes, so I may not have gotten the characters completely right, but I've tried. Oh, and it's Sebastian/Ciel. Yaoi. If you don't like that then don't read. I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Enjoy the fic. ^^

* * *

Dark had long descended upon the Phantomhive manor, and most everything was calm and quiet. _Most_ everything. In a large, spacious bedroom, Ciel Phantomhive tossed and turned in his bed, aware of nothing but his horrifying nightmares.

_He ran through a long dark tunnel, terror gripping his body. His eyes were large with fear, and he ran faster, frantically looking around him. He could nearly smell the burning and hear the crackling of fire. He was almost there… almost…. Suddenly he stumbled. Looking down to see what he'd tripped over, he saw a body lying face down in the dirty passageway. Dread raced through him as he bent down. Now he could see the man's face…. He screamed shrilly when he saw who it was. "F-father! No! NO!" he raced around the body and started running again, faster, faster... he could see light in the distance, bright, orange light, and he ran toward it, thinking that he'd be safe if he just got there…. _

_When he reached the end of the tunnel, the burning smell had gotten stronger, and he saw, to his horror, it wasn't light at all, but fire. Scorching, deadly fire. Just as he was about to turn back, he noticed yet another body. He didn't want to look. He tried to turn away, to leave, but found he couldn't. Not without seeing who else was dead. Slowly he walked toward the burned body, and, unwillingly, looking down into the face of his mother. He let out a choked cry, and backed away hastily, almost falling. He had to get away… he had too…. _

_When he turned though, he saw that the opening to the passage had disappeared. There was nothing there but a wall. He turned once more, and found himself looking into smoldering flames. No exit… no way out… he would die in this fiery hell… he looked frantically around, but there was no way out. Flames were closing in on him. He screamed. _

Ciel bolted upright in bed, sweat running down his face, his heart pounding like he had just run a 1000-mile race. He gulped in fresh, cool air and his eyes flicked around the room, searching for the fire. There was none. With a massive sigh, he fell back against the pillows again, breathing deeply, trying to calm himself.

"Young Master," came a smooth voice from next to his bed, and Ciel turned, startled, to see Sebastian standing there. The butler's face was the same as always, but Ciel thought he could detect a bit of concern in the man's eye…. "Are you all right?" the butler asked quietly, looking down at Ciel. "You screamed pretty loud." Against his will, Ciel blushed, then quickly turned his face away, not wanting Sebastian to see. "I'm fine," he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. "Just a dream. What are you doing in here anyway?"

Sebastian chuckled when he saw the blush on his master's face. Ciel tried so hard to be tough, emotionless, but he knew there was something more there. "I'm here because I heard you scream," Sebastian said simply. "What if someone were trying to kidnap you? I think I should be here if that were to happen." Actually, that wasn't the truth. Sebastian had come shortly after Ciel had fallen asleep, and just stood by the bed, watching his master. Ciel seemed so different when he was sleeping, so peaceful. And cute, Sebastian thought to himself, and had to stifle another laugh. Or course, Ciel was cute all the time, but especially when he was sleeping…. Ciel's good looks that had all the girls stuttering over their words had not escaped Sebastian. No, he was very well aware, perhaps too much so.

"Why are you still here?" came a cross voice, startling Sebastian out of his thoughts. The butler turned to see Ciel glaring at him, a commanding look in his eyes. "I will take my leave then, Young Master," Sebastian replied. Then, bowing, he turned and started to walk from the room.

"Wait…" came a rather small voice from the bed. Ciel sounded fearful; though it was obvious he was trying to cover it up. The commanding look hadn't left his eyes, though now Sebastian detected a slightly lost look in them.

"Yes, Young Master?" the butler replied smoothly, making no move to walk toward the bed.

"I…I…" Ciel couldn't say what he felt, couldn't express that he was afraid of being alone, of having the nightmares again. He had been having them for the past couple of months, at least three times a week, and they always left him afraid.

"Yes?" Sebastian prompted, smiling slightly. He could predict what Ciel was going to say next, but he liked to watch the boy squirm.

"Can you… can you stay with me?" The words were nearly a whisper and Ciel looked down. Sebastian nearly laughed. His master sounded so different than his usual arrogant self. He had to admit though, he liked the change. Liked seeing how shy Ciel was, how embarrassed to admit his feelings.

"Of course Young Master," replied Sebastian, as he walked toward the bed and sat down next to Ciel. The young earl let out what sounded like a gasp. Sebastian looked down at the other, whose face had grown red again. "Is something wrong?" Sebastian asked innocently, and Ciel bit his lip. Damn he was cute when he did that…. "I… I never told you to sit on my bed!" Ciel replied in a shrill, high voice.

"You asked if I could stay with you," Sebastian replied calmly. "And I am."

"But… but…!" Ciel could feel his face burning as he turned away from his butler, trying to ignore the _very_ strong presence next to him. It wasn't easy. Ciel had been feeling strange around Sebastian for some time now, but he hid it well and tried to stay as far away from the other as possible. But obviously, staying far away from Sebastian now was not an option. Ciel sighed softly and tried to relax, still not looking at his butler. He should try and get some sleep.

After a few minutes, Ciel's eyelids were growling heavy, and he snuggled into his pillows, almost asleep.

"GAH!" suddenly Ciel was _not_ almost asleep. In fact, he was wide awake. And the thing that had woken him up's face was inches away from his. "S-Sebastian! What? Get away!" Ciel jerked away from the other, his heard racing. What was Sebastian _doing? _

For once, Ciel's orders were not fulfilled. His butler did not get away, but in fact moved closer, and Ciel felt frozen, unable to move.

OhGodohGodohGodohGod…. Sebastian's lips were nearly touching his now, and a second later they _were _touching his, first softly then harder, and Sebastian was _kissing_ him, and it felt good… why did it feel good? Sebastian's arm came around his back and pulled him closer, and Ciel couldn't help but return the kiss, his mind suddenly blank. His eyes fluttered closed and all he could do was _feel_. Sebastian's tongue gently pushed against his lips, and they parted ever so slightly, making room for the tongue to dart in, explore. Not wanting Sebastian to be completely in charge, Ciel's tongue pushed against his butler's, and he couldn't help but let out a small moan, finding the sensation intoxicating. He pressed his small body against Sebastian's much larger frame, wanting to be closer, wanting so much more….

Suddenly Sebastian pulled away, a light smirk on his face. He licked his lips slowly, relishing in the way Ciel's eyes were glued to mouth. Then Ciel seemed to get ahold of himself and tore his eyes away, blushing furiously. "I need to get some sleep and you're distracting me," the young earl said accusingly, though his voice was somewhat shaky. Ciel turned unto his side so he was facing away from Sebastian, and the butler watched as his master attempted to return to sleep. He chuckled and lay down, wrapping his arms around Ciel. "Goodnight, Young Master," he whispered into the other's hair as his master drifted off to sleep. Ciel would have to have nightmares more often….


End file.
